This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning and drying and, in particular, to apparatus for cleaning and drying the photoconductive imaging surface of an electrophotographic copier.
Electrophotographic copiers of the image transfer type, or "plain paper" copiers, are well known in the art. In such copiers, an electrostatic image formed by selectively discharging a photoconductive surface is subjected to the action of a suitable developer to form a developed image corresponding to the latent image. The developed image thus formed is then transferred to a sheet of plain paper and the photoconductive surface theoretically is then available to be used for a subsequent copying operation. As a practical matter, however, the transfer of the developed image between the photoconductive surface and the sheet of plain paper is incomplete and the residual image which remains on the photoconductive surface must be removed before the next copying operation. Cleaning arrangements of the prior art typically employ a two-step operation in which the photoconductive surface is first moved past a wetted spongy roller of open-cell material which is so driven as to scrub residual toner particles from the surface which is then moved past an elongated squeegee blade which wipes the surface dry. While this and similar arrangements satisfactorily clean the photoconductive surface, the abrasion of the photoconductive surface due to the action of the roller and blade typically used eventually degrades the image-reproducing capability of the photoconductive surface. After a period of time in use, the open-cell cleaning roll accumulates a buildup of toner particles which increase its abrasiveness. In addition, buildup of toner on the blade increases the danger of damage to the photoconductive surface.